Little Green Ambushed Wolf
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Ketika hari yang damai di tengah hutan ini rusak karena diawali oleh pertengkaran tentang jemuran... KyouMasa


Satu pagi yang cerah, bagi kakak-beradik pemburu yang tingal di tengah hutan. Sang kakak sibuk memasak sarapan pagi mereka sementara adiknya menjemur pakaian di halaman depan. Ah, sungguh pagi yang indah tanpa gangguan—

'BRAK! KROMPYANG! KREEEK!'

"JEMURANKUUUUU!"

Hingga Yuuichi, sang kakak, melompat kaget karena mendengar suara berisik yang diiringi dengan teriakan adiknya dari halaman sana. Untung saja telur mata sapi yang sempat terlempar dari wajan itu tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Yuuichi, beranjak keluar dari rumah untuk memeriksa kondisi adiknya, "_Doushite_ Kyousuke?"

"Hei kau," umpat sang Tsurugi adik. Yuuichi melihatnya menuding-nuding ke arah pagar. Ah, tepatnya ke arah tetangga mereka yang baru lewat.

"Hakuryuu, kamu yang rusak jemuranku ya!" tuduh Kyousuke, telunjuknya masih tak beralih dari sosok berambut putih di seberang pagar sana. Kontan sang pemuda yang ditunjuk menghentikan kegiatan menyiram kebunnya.

"Nggak lah. Orang dari tadi aku juga sibuk menyiram kebun," jawabnya enteng.

"BOHONG! KAMU KAN YANG AMBIL! ?" teriak Kyousuke kemudian. Agaknya kini sang pemuda bermata jingga itu sedikit (banyak) emosi.

"ENAK SAJA KAU MAIN TUDUH! BUKAN AKU TAHU! NYOLOT AMAT SIH JADI TETANGGA!" balas Hakuryuu sambil ikut berteriak.

"ENAK AJA! ELU YANG NYOLOT! NGGAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA BENERIN INI JEMURAN!" bentak Kyousuke yang menjadi semakin beringas. Hakuryuu pun tak mau kalah. Meraka terus beradu mulut hingga semakin lama ucapan mereka semakin tidak terdefinisi. Dari hinaan ke caci maki, geraman hingga gonggongan dan lolongan(?).

Yuuichi tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Entah harus tertawa atau prihatin. Ingin tertawa, tapi nanti bisa ikut kena damprat dua makhluk yang sedang bergulat itu. Ingin prihatin, tapi tingkah mereka memang kocak sekali.

"Hahahaha!"

Eh? Bukan Yuuichi loh yang tertawa. Hmm, kira-kira siapa ya?

Sang pemuda berpembawaan tenang itu menyusuri halamannya, mendekat ke arah semak-semak yang sedari tadi bergerak dan mengintip di baliknya. Ah, rupanya ada sesosok (siluman) serigala mungil yang tengah tertawa sambil bergulingan di balik sana.

"Hahaha! Bodoh sekali si Tsurugi itu! Bisa-bisanya ia menuduh orang—"

"Ah, selamat pagi Masaki-kun," sapa Yuuichi dengan suara yang CUKUP KERAS hingga kini menghentikan gerakan Kyousuke dan Hakuryuu yang tadinya saling menjambak.

"K-kau... jadi yang merusak jemuranku..."

"A— ahaha. Selamat pagi?" ucap Masaki, sang serigala kecil sembari tersenyum kaku.

Tubuh Kyousuke gemetar, tangannya terkepal, dan urat kepalanya mencuat di pelipis.

"Dia akan berteriak. Tutup telinga kalian," ujar Hakuryuu yang sudah _standby_ dengan daun jeruk purut sebagai penyumbat telinga.

"SERIGALA SIALAAAN! SINI KAUUU!"

Dan benar saja, Kyousuke mengeluarkan teriakan mautnya.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, weee!"

Kemudian sang Tsurugi kakak itu tersenyum maklum. Rupanya sang (siluman) serigala kecil, Masaki, datang bermain ke sini lagi. Tentu saja ia sudah biasa, hampir setiap hari Masaki datang untuk mengganggucoret bersenda gurau dengan adiknya. Yah, entah adegan kejar mengejar disertai bunyi tembakan itu masih bisa dibilang gurauan atau tidak.

"Gara-gara kau jemuranku jadi berantakan!" bentak Kyousuke, mengambil senapan dan kembali berlari untuk mengejar Masaki. Dua makhluk jejadian itu berlari mengitari halaman, hingga sang serigala berlari ke tengah hutan dan—

"JANGAN LARI KAU SERIGALA PENGGANGGU SIALAAAAN!"

"Ah, Kyousuke—"

Kyousuke mengejarnya. Meninggalkan sarapannya, jemurannya, Hakuryuu, dan Yuuichi yang kini meratapi nasibnya. Ah, sepertinya hari ini tugas rumahnya akan bertambah dua kali lipat—

"...kalau begitu, jatah sarapanmu kumakan juga ya."

—dan juga jatah sarapan yang bertambah dua kali lipat.

Dan dalam kelapangan dan kesempitan hatinya, Yuuichi berdoa,

"Semoga hari ini mereka berdua mendapatkan pengalaman yang berharga."

Yah, beginilah kakak yang baik. Teraniaya pun, ia masih mendoakan dua insan yang selalu meramaikan harinya itu.

"Ck. Semoga kecebur kali itu dua makhluk jejadian!" Sementara Hakuryuu malah mengumpat sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiram kebun. Dan ia bergumam,

"Semoga hari ini Shuu membuatkan sarapan yang enak..."

**Little Green Ambushed Wolf**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! © Level 5**

**Featured: AU, OOC, parody of Little Red Ridding Hood story**

"Hosh... hosh..." Masaki bersandar pada pohon dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk mendapati bahwa Kyousuke sudah kehilangan jejak atas dirinya. Dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa keadaan sudah aman, Masaki merosot duduk di bawah pohon yang tadi ia sandari itu.

"Haaah, merepotkan saja si Tsurugi itu. Pagi-pagi sudah mengajak marathon keliling hutan," keluhnya.

Namun keluhan itu tidak terus berlanjut, karena hidungnya menangkap sebuah bau sedap, bau kue yang tercium sangat manis di hidungnya. Seketika itu juga, ia merasa lapar, juga penasaran. Maka Masaki segera mengendus untuk mencari asal bau tersebut.

Hingga ia menemukan sesosok gadis cantik dengan baju berwarna merah, dengan kerudung manis yang menutupi kepalanya, dan keranjang berwarna senada yang Masaki yakini berisi kue yang berbau manis tadi.

"Cantiknya..." gumam Masaki yang terpana oleh sosok itu. Tanpa disangka ternyata sang gadis itu mendengar gumamannya.

"Huh? Yang benar saja! Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" Kemudian objek yang dimaksud Masaki berhenti, menatapnya sambil membuka kerudungnya lalu berkacak pinggang, "Lihat wajahku baik-baik!"

Masaki menuruti perintahnya. Dan—

"Memang cantik kok?" Sang serigala tersebut tetap kukuh pada asumsinya, sambil memandang sang gadis yang entah gadis atau tidak itu dengan tatapan heran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung dan kepalanya ia miringkan. Bahkan hidungnya pun mencium bau harum parfum yang biasanya hanya akan dipakai para anak gadis.

"Che, lihat baik-baik! Aku ini pakai celana!" ujar sang pemuda(?) sambil menunjuk kakinya. Ah, celana balon yang menggembung seperti itu bukannya biasa dipakai anak gadis ya?

"Ya celana sih celana, tapi kok modelnya _girly_ begitu?" tanya Masaki polos. Ah, kena dia.

'BUAAAK!'

"Cih., kau menyebalkan sekali ya. Mau mati, hah?" Dan Masaki berakhir dihajar oleh sang pemuda mirip gadis itu. Cantik-cantik ternyata tenaganya kuat juga.

"Dasar serigala pengganggu! Mau apa sih mendekat padaku? Bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke rumah nenek lagi," omel sang pemuda berambut merah muda tersebut sambil menendang-nendang Masaki yang tengah jatuh tersungkur di bawahnya.

'Ck, menyebalkan. 'Pengganggu' katanya,' gerutu Masaki, dalam hati tentunya. Ia tak ingin babak belur lagi karena dihajar anak ini.

'Pengganggu'.

Kata itu selalu membuat telinga Masaki panas.

Kenapa? Karena itulah kata yang sering diucapkan Kyousuke ketika melihatnya, selain kata 'sialan'.

'Huh, memangnya aku ini seburuk itu apa?'

Dan serigala kecil itu masih tetap membatin penuh emosi.

'NGEK!'

"Hoi, kau dengar tidak?" Masaki merasakan adanya sebuah tekanan di punggunggnya. Telapak kaki, milik sang pemuda cantik tadi. Ck, sialan.

"Kau ada perlu apa denganku?" tambah sang pemuda berpakaian serba merah itu. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang, sementara tangan satunya masih menggenggam erat keranjang yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Tatapannya menusuk begitu dingin, sementara senyumnya begitu mengejek dan sadis.

'Ajegile setan macam apa yang kutemui ini,' batin Masaki sambil menelan ludah.

"A-aku tadi mencium ada bau manis. Kupikir itu dari kuemu. Dan aku—"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan memberikan kue ini padamu!" tukas sang pemuda cantik tersebut sambil menghela napas.

"Eeeh? Kok gitu! Kau jahat sekali!" protes Masaki.

"Kue ini untuk nenekku yang sedang sakit, enak saja kau mau minta-minta! Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Nenekku sedang menunggu," pamit sang pemuda yang kemudian dengan entengnya meninggalkan Masaki yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Dan namaku Kirino Ranmaru. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, serigala payah."

Dan gadiscoret pemuda itu pergi begitu saja.

"Hmph," Masaki bangkit dari jatuhnya dan terduduk, menggembungkan pipinya denagn ekspresi kesal.

"Setelah 'pengganggu' dan 'sialan', kini aku dapat julukan baru. 'Serigala payah', bagus." Gumam Masaki, sarkastik.

Rencananya sisa hari ini ingin ia habiskan dengan menggerutu untuk panggilan-panggilkan jelek yang sudah ia dapatkan sejak pagi tadi—

—kalau saja ia tak mendengar teriakan raja iblis pembawa maut yang tentu saja sedang mencarinya.

"SERIGALA SIALAAAN! DI MANA KAUUU!"

Masaki melompat kaget. Sial, ternyata Kyousuke masih belum menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Ia harus lari sebelum Kyousuke menemukannya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mungkin satu atau dua tembakan.

Ah, itu pasti akan sangat sakit.

Oleh karena Masaki masihlah memiliki naluri dan nalar untuk melarikan diri, maka pada detik itu juga ia brlari kencang. Begitu kencang meski tujuannya tidak jelas. Bagaikan kelinci yang lari dikejar mangsa. Ayolah, itu hal yang wajar. Siapa juga yang mau berakhir dengan tembakan maut dari Tsurugi adik yang notabenenya sudah seperti penembak jitu itu?

"Hosh... hosh... sial. Pagi-pagi begini aku sudah harus marathon keliling hutan," gerutunya. Tentu saja masih tak mengurangi kecepatan larinya sedikit pun.

Kaki-kaki mungil Masaki terus membawanya berlari di tengah hutan yang idah ini. Tak tahu arah, namun seolah yakin bahwa dirinya tak akan tersesat. Derap langkah itu makin lama makin melambat, seiring dengan bergantinya pepohonan menjadi rerumputan. Masaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tak ingat kalau di hutan ini ada padang rumput dan kebun bunga seindah ini. Bunga narciss, ia ingat namanya. Dulu ayah danibu serigalanya sering bercerita tentang kisah-kisah bunga pada Masaki.

Sang serigala manis itu memetik sekuntum bunga dan menatapnya sendu. Mengamati mahkota putihnya yang bersih dan cantik dengan kedua mata cokelatnya. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Huh, kasihan sekali Narcissus, dikutuk jadi bunga begini. Salah sendiri sih dia narsis..." gumam Masaki sambil menatap bosan ke arah bunga cantik tersebut.

"Padahal Echo mencintainya..."

"Lho? Sedang apa anak serigala kecil yang manis ini di sini?" Masaki membalikkan badannya, mendapati sosok gadis cantik lain. Kali ini seorang gadis ponytail berwarna turquoise gelap dan sebuah mata cokelat madu. Mata satunya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang.

Ia tersenyum pada Masaki, "Kau sedang sedih? Ayo mampir ke rumahku untuk minum teh."

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Masaki hanya menurut pada ucapan gadis cantik itu. Mengikutinya menuju ke dalam sebuah rumah yang kecil namun terlihat hangat. Wajah Masaki merona ketika ia memasuki rumah itu. Di dalamnya terdapat perabotan sederhana yang menambah kesan hangat rumah ini. Di tengh ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi. Masaki dipersilahkan duduk di sana, menunggu sang gadis yang kemudian datang membawa nampan berisi segelas teh dan beberapa potong kue.

Masaki menghirup aroma teh tersebut dan meneguknya, "Enak..."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Mereka bilang aku pandai membuat teh dan kue, tapi sebenarnya aku masih ragu hahaha. Coba kau cicipi kuenya," tawar gadis itu sembari menyodorkan sepotong kue di hadapan Masaki. Ragu-ragu, sang pemuda ebrtelinga serigala itu memutuskan untuk memakan sesuap dari kue itu.

"Enaaaaak!" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"_Hontou ni_? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kariya Masaki. Umm, panggil Masaki saja," jawab Masaki. Mulutnya yang belepotan krim kue itu membuat sang gadis tersenyum geli menahan tawa.

"Kalau aku... hmm, panggil aku Ichi saja. Oke?" Masaki menjawab permintaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan mantap, membuat sang gadis yang kelihatannya menyukai anak-anak ini tersenyum kecil.

"Ano, Ichi-san... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sejak tadi kau tidak minum teh atau makan kuenya?" tanya Masaki, telinga serigalanya bergerak-gerak karena penasaran.

"Ah, solnya aku sedang sakit—"

"NENEEEK AKU DATANG!"

Seketika itu juga pintu terdobrak oleh sebuah kaki, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut _twintail_ warna merah muda dengan pakaian serba merah.

Lho? Rasanya Masaki pernah lihat orang ini deh? Di mana ya? Di film Titanic kah? Inazuma Eleven GO kah?

"Kau—"

"Lho nenek, katanya kau sedang sakit? Kok kelihatan sehat sekali?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ekspresi heran. Nenek? Bicara dengan siapa pemuda ini?

"Oh, Ranmaru. Sebenarnya aku—"

Lho? Nenek? Jadi yang dimaksud oleh si baju merah itu orang ini?

"Ah, kau! Kau serigala yang tadi! Pasti kau berniat memakan nenekku yang tubuhnya sudah lemh ya! ? tak akan kumaafkan! Rasakan ini!"

Seketika itu juga Masaki melompat dan lari terbirit-birit, hampir menabrak lemari. Terang saja, tiba-tiba sang pemuda kuncir dua itu mengambil sapu dan menyerang Masaki dengan gerakan kilat.

Masaki terus menghindari sabetan sapu dari Ranmaru hingga ia terpojok di dinding. Ah, tak ada jalan untuk kabur. Masaki menelan ludah, menatap ngeri pada sosok dewa kematian yang bersenjatakan sapu di tangannya.

"HEAAAAAH!"

Tentunya ini pasti akan sakit.

'DUAK!'

Ugh, ternyata memang sakit. Membuat mata Masaki berkunang-kunang dan pemandangan mengabur. Makin gelap, dan hilang.

Nah lho, dia pingsan.

"Rasakan itu, serigala pengganggu!" dengus Ranmaru sembari berkacak pinggang. Sementara Ichirouta di belakangnya hanya _sweatdrop_ sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, Ranmaru... sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini..."

**L . G . A . W**

Kyousuke, menenteng senapannya sambil menggerutu. Sudah satu jam ia berjalan di tengah hutan sambil meneriakkan nama Masaki. Ralat, nama 'serigala sialan' maksudnya. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan serigala jadi-jadian yang tiap hari selalu mengusilinya itu.

"Sial. Kalau ketemu nanti, kuhabisi dia!" gerutu Kyousuke yang perutnya kini berbunyi keroncongan. Siapa tahu kalau kalian lupa bahwa sang pemuda bermata kucing ini masih belum sempat sarapan pagi ini.

Maka dengan suara gerutu diiringi dendang perutnya yang kelaparan, Kyousuke terus berjalan. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia mencium aroma manis yang asalnya entah dari mana. Mengingatkannya pada _pancake_ yang biasa dibuatkan Yuuichi-niisan untuk camilan.

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah pasti menuju suatu tempat yang tak pasti. Yah, bukannya tak pasti, hanya saja ia belum tahu kakinya ini akan membawanya ke mana. Barulah ia tahu pasti tempat tujuannya ketika ia melihat sebuah rumahh manis yang mana dari sanalah aroma kue itu tercium.

Kemudian Kyousuke memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumha itu. Bukannya lancang atau apa, namun apa daya. Perut yang lapar dapat membuat manusia mana pun kehilangan akal. Ditambah Kyousuke belum tahu siapa gerangan pemilik rumah tersebut.

Siapapun berani bertaruh bahwa Kyousuke pasti akan segera kabur begitu tahu bahwa pemilik rumah itu adalah dua jejadian cantik yang ternyata sangat mengerikan. Namun karena ia tidak tahu, ya kita biarkan saja ia datang ke sana.

Kyousuke menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati pintu rumah yang terbuka, memutuskan untuk mengintip dari ambang pintu dan—

Menemukan dua gadis cantik yang panik, dan seorang serigala jadi-jadian yang tengah pingsan di luar ruangan. Ah, itu Masaki bukan ya?

"Eh...?"

Kyousuke tertegun. Mendapati Masaki yang tengah pingsan dan sedang digotong oleh dua 'gadis' itu menuju tempat tidur. Seketika Ranmaru menoleh dan—

"AAAAH! KITA KETAHUAN!"

Membuat Kyousuke makin curiga pada dua orang itu. Sebenarnya Masaki mau mereka apakan sih? Dimakan?

"Hei... Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Masaki?" tanya sang pemburu, geram. Ia memanggil Masaki dengan namanya tanpa ia sadari.

"Um... biar kujelaskan," ujar Ichirouta yang berkeringat dingin sambil tersenyum kaku.

"..."

"...Jadi ia mengejer kupu-kupu, tertabark pohon dekat rumah kalian, lalu pingsan?" tanya Kyousuke, masih skeptis tatkala usai mendengar penjelasan sang rambut turquoise. Kemudian sang gadis merah jambu menambahkan.

"Oh ini pasti kutukan! Serigala malang ini akan tertidur selamanya bila tak ada yang menolongnya. Untungnya ada seorang pangeran gagah berani yang dapat memberikan ciuman sebagai mantra penyembuhnya!" celetuk Ranmaru, bercerita dengan nada lebay.

'Biar tahu rasa, aku kerjain saja mereka.' batin Ranmaru di balik ceritanya itu.

"Hah?" Kyousuke dan Ichirouta ternganga bersamaan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Cepat cium dan bangunkan dia!" Dengann gerakan cepat dan tenaga yang kuat, Ranmaru menarik lengan Kyousuke kemudian mendorongnya hingga secara sengaja namun tak sengaja bibir Kyousuke bersentuhan dengan bibir Masaki. Gerakan yang kasar dari Ranmaru menyebabkab bukan hanya bibir mereka saja yang bertemu, wajah mereka hampir penyet. Bahkan air liur Masaki yang kebetulan tadi tidurnya dengan mulut terbuka sampai menempel ke wajah Kyousuke. Begitu pula dengan ingu Kyousuke yang kebetulan lagi agak flu, menempel ke wajah Masaki.

Merasakan sentuhan hangat dan kelembaban luar biasa(?) pada wajahnya, Masaki terbangun dan...

"HANJEEEEEEERRR!"

**L . G . A . W**

Kyousuke dan Masaki. Melangkah pulang dengan wajah lesu dan sekantong kue yang tersemat di masing-masing tangan mereka. Dengan kebisuan yang selama ini jarang mereka temui bila berdua seperti ini. Biasanya mah, adanya bertengkar.

"...Tak kusangka si anak merah muda itu ternyata cowok dan yang berambut turquoise itu ternyata sudah nenek-nenek," ujar Kyousuke dengan nada bicara suram. Ya, setelah insiden ciuman tadi, duo jejadian cantik itu mendudukkan Masaki dan Kyousuke, lalu meluruskan segalanya.

Insiden ciuman.

Wajah Kyousuke mendadak bersemu merah, begitu pula dengan Masaki yang tanpa sengaja melihat rona pada wajah Kyousuke.

"He-hei, ngapain wajahmu pakai merah segala! Ingat ya, yang tadi itu tidak masuk hitungan ciuman!" bentak Masaki, terdengar lebih lembek dari biasanya.

"Lagipula aku tidak sudi kalau ciuman pertamaku harus denganmu," gumam Masaki sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan lengannya dan menariknya. Menghempaskannya pelan ke pohon terdekat lalu sebuah tubuh menghimpitnya.

"Kalau ciuman kedua?" tanya Kyousuke. Masaki tak menjawab, hanya membiarkan bibir Kyousuke mendominasinya untuk yang kedua kali. Kali ini sedikit berbeda. Lebih lembut dari ciuman pertama mereka yang dipaksakan oleh kerudung merah jadi-jadian itu.

'Ah, hari ini aku sial sekali...' batin Masaki.

**The End**

**Endingnya fail berat hahaha! X'DD**

**Btw, ini ceritanya saia bikin dari perumpamaan Yuki-neechan tentang polling chara InaIre & GO. Khusus saia buatkan untuk Yuki-neechan hehehe. Semoga Neechan suka~**

**Btw, sekarang ini ada event awards untuk seluruh fanfic dan author fandom InaIre Indonesia yang telah menymbangkan karya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Berminat untuk berpartisipasi? Ikuti info lebih lanjut di grup Inazuma Eleven Authors and Readers Community! X3 (yang belum gabung grupnya bisa lapor ke saia)**

**Nanti kalian bisa menominasikan authoress dan fic dan reviewer yang menurut kalian pantas menerima awards ini~ Untuk daftar nominasinya ada di document grup fb kita. Jangan lupa berpartisipasi yaa? /slapped**

**(promosi lagi dia)**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
